Close Encounters of the Pirate Kind
by Padfoots-Pirate
Summary: Pre-movie, pre-mutiny. The story of Katherine Black and her close (perhaps too close?) encounters with Jack. Includes Shirtless!Jack, Unexpected Snogging, and VeryUnpredictable!Katherine.
1. Default Chapter

I hate living in Road Town, on Tortola. I had been born and raised in London, but when I was twelve, my father was transferred by the Royal Navy to train recruits in swordplay in the British Virgin Islands. My father is one of the top swordsman in the Navy, and due to the abundance of pirates in the Caribbean, a master swordsman was needed.  
  
My mother went along without hesitation. She thought London wasn't an 'appropriate place for an upstanding young lady to be raised,' as she put it.  
  
Yes, Mother, and Tortola is just so much better. I've been so bored out of my mind here that I've taken up a life of petty crime.  
  
Of course, I only do it for entertainment. Part of me wishes I would get caught stealing. But no one would think that the daughter of Lieutenant Black would be a pickpocket. And most of the time, I return what I stole, later. It's not as if I really need the money, anyway.  
  
That's what I was doing today. I was strolling around town, deciding who would be my next target. I usually try to pick people who look like thieves themselves, hoping that someone would notice me, giving me something to work on. Still, I have yet to be noticed. Either that, or people don't figure that they've been robbed by a twenty year old girl with a parasol and skirts.  
  
Anyway, I was in a section of town usually infested with thieves. I saw a few people who I recognized from other trips as pickpockets who had previously tried to steal from me. Scanning the walk, I saw a man who looked to be an expert thief. Probably a pirate.  
  
He either had a drunken sway, or just had very poor balance. He tipped his leather hat at a passing lady and grinned, revealing several gold teeth. Walking toward him, trying to look absentminded, I jostled his shoulder as I passed, while making the lift from his pocket.  
  
"Sorry about that, love," he mumbled huskily, slurring his words slightly. He smelled like rum.  
  
"Entirely my fault, sir," I replied sweetly, slipping his coin purse into my pocket, only to realize--  
  
That son of a bitch stole my money!  
  
He was hurrying away as quickly as possible, trying to flee the crime scene. "Hey you! Rummy! Get back here, you bastard!" Several passerby gave me dirty looks at hearing me curse. "He stole my money," I explained hastily, sprinting after the thief.  
  
I saw his large hat disappear in a large crowd, and immediately followed. The hat looked closer and closer- I was gaining! He ducked into an alley, trying harder to lose me. "I don't think so," I muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Sadly for him, the alleyway had a dead end, and the only way for him to go was up, which wasn't likely. It was ten feet straight up. I stopped about forty feet away from him, drew the dagger I kept hidden in my skirts, and brandished it at the man.  
  
"Nowhere for you to go now, so you may as well just give me back my money."  
  
"You'd best put that knife down, love, before you get hurt." He grinned, resting his hand on the sword hanging from his belt.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't worry about my safety, Mr..."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a knife like that?"  
  
"Well, Captain, I keep a dagger with me to help deal with the poor sods who think they can take advantage of a woman such as myself. Now why don't you just give me my purse back, and we can avoid any unpleasantries, such as the loss of one of your appendages. Or-" my eyes flashed down slightly, "- any of your other body parts."  
  
He laughed outright at that. "I doubt you could do me much harm with that little thing, love. Or to anyone else, for that matter."  
  
"I'll have you know that from this distance, I could easily hit your heart, your stomach, or any other vital organ I choose. Just hope it's not a reproductive one."  
  
He drew his pistol. "And from this distance, I could just as easily get your face before that dagger got halfway over here. And it would just be a shame to destroy a pretty little thing such as yourself."  
  
I hadn't really anticipated that. I immediately changed my expression from surly to friendly. "Tell you what! You give me my purse back, I'll give you yours, and I'll just go on my merry little way."  
  
"You don't have my purse. It's right here--" he reached into his pocket and produced... nothing. "You stole my money!" He thought for a moment, cocked his eyebrow, then said, "Nice lift."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you. So, if you'd like to return my money, I'd be much obliged."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, and his eyes widened as he slowly lowered his pistol. "What can I do for you, Officers?"  
  
I turned around to see my father and two other Naval officers pointing their rifles at Captain Sparrow. "Arrest him," my father nodded to one of the officers, who approached Sparrow with a pair of handcuffs, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a P burned into his flesh, the symbol of a pirate.  
  
I proceeded to slowly and subtly return my dagger to my pocket. I didn't need to be in any more trouble. As the officer and the captain passed by, Jack, in one swift movement, broke loose of the officer, drew his dagger, dashed behind me and pressed the cold steel to my throat.  
  
I immediately began to mutter obscenities under my breath, unsheathing my knife for the second time that day. Jack was saying something to my father along the lines of "Don't move or I'll slit her throat!"  
  
'Slit my throat' my ass, I thought to myself, bringing my dagger up quickly, and slashing the hand he held his dagger in, causing him to drop it and shout in pain. I kicked his blade away, and held mine to his throat.  
  
"Not such a delicate lady anymore, am I?" I muttered quietly in his ear, to his great annoyance.  
  
"Katherine! What in blazes do you think you're doing?" my father shouted, incredibly confused as to how I was the one now holding Sparrow hostage.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You didn't expect me to take that lying down, did you, Father?" I asked sweetly as I released Sparrow to one of the officers. Sparrow tripped, rolled, picked up his dagger, and threw it at one of the soldiers, and embedded itself in his chest.  
  
Before the other officer could recover, Sparrow was already darting through the crowd. "Get him!" my father roared, sending the officer darting after Sparrow. I was asked to return home.  
  
Muttering incoherent curses under my breath, I obliged. I walked back to the manor, mulling over my piratical encounter. For a pirate, he's not half bad, I thought, then, giving myself a mental slap in the face, set my thoughts elsewhere. Like on my swordplay lesson in half an hour. 


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in the armory, where my lesson was usually held. I figured my father might be a bit late, due to the escape of the pirate captain. I decided I might as well put the time to good use, and practise a bit before my lesson started.  
  
I dressed behind a screen in my one pair of men's clothes, as swordplay in skirts is quite difficult. Hearing someone enter the room, I called out, "Father, I'll be out in just a moment!"  
  
No answer. "Father?" Still no reply. It couldn't be Clarissa, the maid, she was at the market. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, I picked up my sword from the table, unsheathed it, and leapt out from behind the screen, only to have my sword meet another, the clang echoing throughout the room.  
  
I was looking at none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Go figure.  
  
*********  
  
I knew this couldn't end well. He was probably pretty angry. I mean, I did cut him.  
  
He felt the need to point this out. He waved the aforementioned hand around, and said indignantly, "You cut me!"  
  
"Yes, that would seem to be the case, Mr.-"  
  
"Captain," he cut in.  
  
"Sparrow," I finished. "What do you propose to do about it? And I am going to assume that you're not planning on giving me back my money."  
  
He flashed some gold teeth. "Well, you assume correctly, love. Unless you want to return mine, that is."  
  
I sneered at him, clearly indicating that I had no intention of doing any such thing.  
  
"No?" he raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're armed, and I'm armed, so I don't see why we don't settle this the civilized way."  
  
"By trying to viciously and savagely dismember each other?"  
  
He thought that over. "Yeah, that sounds about right," he said nodding, removing his hat and dropping it on the table.  
  
"Do we really have to?" I asked, not really wanting to fight.  
  
"Oh, what happened to your other self? From forty feet away, you're cocky enough, but mano a mano and you're scared out of your little slippers."  
  
Okay, that was totally uncalled for. I mean, is this really a fair fight? An experienced pirate captain versus a twenty year old girl. I had no chance. But not really wanting him to win the argument, I lunged at him, catching him off balance.  
  
He parried my strike, slashing at me; I barely pulled back in time to avoid being torn open from shoulder to stomach.  
  
Backing up while trying futily to block him, I managed to trip over a chair, losing my balance and falling backwards, and dropping my sword. He pressed the tip of his sword into my throat.  
  
He seemed to find this rather amusing. "I thought you'd give me a bit more than that, love. I thought your father was supposed to be a great swordsman."  
  
"Yes, Sparrow, my father. But in case you haven't been paying terribly close attention, I'll help you out. I'm not my bloody father. I never once implied that I was any good. I'm hardly his protégé. Now would you get this bloody thing out of my neck?" I asked angrily trying to move away from his blade.  
  
He grinned and sheathed his sword. "Not many would say that to me."  
  
"Yes, well not many are mad, either."  
  
This made him laugh again. "I don't suppose you'll be wanting to give me my purse back, now?" I asked, hoping he'd consent. He gave me a "If you think that, you're daft" look. "Please?"  
  
He waggled his finger around and tutted. "Now if you think that, love, you haven't been paying much attention."  
  
I saw behind Sparrow my father coming down the staircase. I whispered hurriedly, "Sparrow! You have to hide! My father's coming!"  
  
He looked confused for a moment about why I would help him, but after a second, he dashed into the back closet.  
  
My father came into the armory, looking around as if he expected to see someone. "Were you talking to someone just a moment ago, Katherine?" He looked behind the dressing screen, like he thought someone would be there. I saw Jack's hat on the table and when my father was behind the screen I quickly tossed it under the table where it was no longer visible.  
  
"Of course not, Father. Did you catch him? Captain Sparrow, I mean," I lied nervously.  
  
He looked disappointed. "Sadly, no. I came to beg you excuse me from your lesson today. The commodore has asked my assistance with the search for Sparrow." He walked back to the closet where Jack was hiding, opened the door, and looked around briefly. He shrugged and returned to me.  
  
I breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Of course, Father. You have a duty to fulfill."  
  
He smiled. "I shall see you at supper tonight, then." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left.  
  
Wondering how he missed Jack, I dashed to the closet, and went inside. I didn't see anyone. "Sparrow?" I tried to whisper, but no sound came out.  
  
I then saw the pair of boots hiding behind a row of coats. I parted the clothes and stuck my head into the gap, finding my face mere centimetres from Sparrow's. I could feel his breath on my face. I felt a bit weak in the knees.  
  
He looked a bit surprised to see me. "Why'd you do that, love?"  
  
"Do what?" I whispered, ignoring the slight fluttering in my stomach.  
  
He made a tsk noise, and rolled his eyes. "Tell me your father was coming. And here I thought you were a good, law-abiding citizen, always eager to do your civic duty, turn in the bad guy and such." His breath was warm and slightly sweet, and still smelled like rum.  
  
"I don't even know," I muttered, because I really didn't.  
  
He began a slow smile. "I think you fancy me, love." He winked.  
  
I wanted to pull my head back but was unsuccessful. I wanted to tell him that it was a preposterous idea, but for once was at a loss for words. My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing.  
  
"So you do, eh? Well, you're not the first." He looked smug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going now."  
  
I didn't move for a moment, still captivated by him. Then I quickly jerked away, allowing him passage. He was at the windowsill, preparing to escape through the window. He tossed me my purse.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
  
Smirking again, he simply said, "You do a favor for me, I do one for you."  
  
He was on the ground and dashing away before I remembered he had left his hat. I picked it up from the hiding place under the table and hid it in the closet in my bedroom.  
  
I figured Sparrow would be back for it soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, as I was just dozing off, I heard what sounded like someone creeping around on the main floor. I knew it wasn't my father; he'd gone to bed hours ago, and the servants always fell asleep right after retiring to their quarters, and they had done so forty minutes ago. My mother and six-month old brother were always the first to sleep. It could only be one person.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
As I was putting on a robe over my nightgown, I grabbed the small knife I had hidden in my chest of drawers, just in case it wasn't who I thought it was. I quietly descended the steps, thankful for the bright sliver of moon that made me able to see where I was headed.  
  
I heard quiet rustling noises coming from the armory, and went in that direction. Sparrow must have heard me coming, because I heard the quiet sound a door opening. For the second time that day, Jack Sparrow was hiding in the closet. I left my dagger on the table where Jack had earlier left his hat.  
  
I took cautious steps toward the closet, hoping he wasn't going to leap out, and gouge me with his sword. I poked my head cautiously into the small space, whispering hoarsely, "Sparrow?"  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, grinning. "I knew you found me irresistible, love, I just didn't think you'd come lookin' for me in the dead of night."  
  
Feeling the fluttering in my stomach coming back slightly, I said, "Don't be ridiculous, Captain Sparrow, I just thought that since you are a wanted criminal, I should return your hat and you should get out of the Lieutenant's house."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical. "Whatever you say, love. But I do need my hat back, if you'd be so kind."  
  
I grimaced. "Of course. Follow me. And be quiet."  
  
He made a sweeping motion as if to say "After you."  
  
He fell behind me, walking as quietly as a perpetually inebriated man can walk. We reached my room, and I lit a candle so I could see where I was looking. "What are you doing?" I hissed. He stopped rifling through the drawer of my dresser that contained my undergarments and came over to me. "Hold this." I gave him the candle so I could rifle through my closet with both hands.  
  
He kept getting increasingly closer to me, and was eventually close enough that I could feel the warmth of his breath. I saw his hat lurking a corner and as I reached down to grab it, he bent down as well. Our fingers touched as we grabbed hold of the hat, and my whole body prickled with the electricity of the contact.  
  
I maintained my grip on the hat as he let it go, and I turned to face him. I placed the hat on his head, leaning close to him, breathing heavily due to my nerves. His level gaze caught mine, and when I averted my eyes and looked back, he was still staring intently at me. I laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. We were thrown into darkness, my breath having extinguished the candle.  
  
Concerned about what might happen if Sparrow was left to his own devices in a dark closet, I managed to convince myself to exit the closet. Sparrow looked slightly put out because of this. But he put on his usual cocky face and tipped his hat in farewell. "Thank you, Katherine, and I bid you farewell." He returned his hat to his head and began to climb out of my window.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, I was awaken rather jarringly by the maid, Marion. "Miss Katherine, your father and mother wish to speak with you immediately in the sitting room."  
  
I dressed quickly, nervous about what might be wrong. I hurried to the common room, to find my father pacing in front of the couch upon which my mother sat, looking very distressed.  
  
"Katherine." I could tell by the tone of my father's voice that something was horribly off. "I don't know how to say this, but your uncle James has passed away."  
  
I was rather shocked at this. James, my mother's brother-in-law, lived in London with my aunt Sylvia. He had always been in good health, while Sylvia had not. Their three children, two eight year old twins and a four year old would not be able to manage without their father.  
  
"Your mother and I have discussed it, and we agree that you shall return to London immediately to stay with your aunt Sylvia and help raise the twins and Michael," my father informed me brusquely.  
  
Even though I was deeply saddened by the death of my uncle, I could not help but feel a tiny bit of happiness upon hearing of my impending return to London. Then a thought occured to me. "But Father, am I to go alone?"  
  
He looked grim. "Yes, my dear, I am afraid that is to be the case. I am required here in Tortola, as a duty to the king. Your mother must stay here with your brother, since he isn't old enough to travel across an entire ocean."  
  
My mother looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "Darling, I'm so sorry you must go alone. But Sylvia needs you." She rose to give me a hug. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Later that day, as I was setting aside things of personal value I wished to bring with me, I cursed the rotten timing. Just as things were about to get interesting in my life, what with Jack Sparrow showing up and all, I'm to be shipped back home. Just perfect. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning my mother and I were both crying, while my father tried to continue looking composed but was failing. I was to return to England on a Spanish merchant vessel that one of the Naval officers was also to sail home on. With my luck, of course I would have to spend the entire sea voyage with men who spoke very little English, while I speak little Spanish, and an elderly gentlemen who seems about as interesting as toast.  
  
My family's goodbyes were cut short because La Libertad, the Spanish ship, needed to set sail to make it out of the port today. I walked aboard, not particularly looking forward to the voyage.  
  
The next two days were completely uneventful, and I spent most of my time in my pitiful excuse for a cabin reading. I was awaken in the middle of the night by the sounds of gunfire, shouting, swords clanging.  
  
I stood up abruptly to bolt my door shut, but before I could, a crash sounded, and my door had been thrown open to reveal a dirty, mangy looking pirate with blackened teeth.  
  
"Oy! Pintel! There's a girl in here! Should I bring her?" the pirate turned and shouted up the stairs leading to the main deck.  
  
"Yeh heard the captain, Ragetti! Bring the women and the loot, kill the men!" the pirate called Pintel yelled back.  
  
I made a quick grab for my dagger, and hid it in the bodice of my robe as fast as I could, before he saw me. He turned back around to face me. "You're comin' with me, missy. And I don't want any tricky business from you, neither." He jabbed a pistol at me for emphasis. I went along with him until we reached the deck.  
  
Then I started screaming. I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, but all I got was a slap in the face from my captor. He bared rotting teeth at me. "I thought I told you I don't want any cheek from you."  
  
My head was spinning from the slap, the pirate attack, and that the men of La Libertad were almost all dead. I had no hope. My hands were tightly bound behind me, a gag stuffed in my mouth, and I was forced across a plank to the pirate ship. I gasped, but it was muffled by the strip of cloth in my mouth.  
  
The ship had black sails, and was positively terrifying in the eerie glow of foggy moonlight and the short orange bursts of gunfire. The pirate ship, now significantly richer and heavier with the cargo of La Libertad, began sailing away. I was shoved down more stairs into what I presumed would be a prisoner's cell.  
  
Instead, I was taken to the captain's quarters. The heavy wooden door was opened by who I assumed was Ragetti. A sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach. I was on a ship full of pirates, who probably went for months at a time without female company. And here I was, being taken to the captain's private quarters? Things did not look good for me.  
  
The door creaked open slowly. The first thing I saw were a pair of boots resting leisurely on top of a table. The boots led to a body, on which the head was covered by a leather tricorner hat. The captain looked up, and my eyes were met with the level brown gaze of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
He actually looked surprised to see me for a moment. He quickly composed himself, at least enough to look me up and down in a typically male fashion. Standing, he crossed to where he was inches away from my face. A rough finger was raised to caress the side of my face. I shuddered in disgust and tried to bite him. His eyebrows were raised suggestively. I yelled at him, but my protests were absorbed by the gag. Ragetti stood at the doorway, watching with interest.  
  
Captain Sparrow looked at Ragetti, hinting for him to leave. When he did not pick up on the hint, the captain waved his hands and said, "Ragetti. I am not interested in having a third party to our little group here."  
  
Pintel started, and shut the door clumsily behind himself. The captain drew himself closer to me, close enough for me to count his eyelashes if I had wanted to. He lifted his hands slowly, and untied the gag, dropping it to the floor.  
  
The moment the obstruction had been removed, I began shouting at him again. He quickly cupped a large hand over my mouth. He leaned even closer and whispered in my ear, "Now, love, we can't have this kind of behavior from you."  
  
I tried again to bite him, but it was no use. He pulled me against himself with his free hand, binding me and preventing my struggle. "Just hear me out, love. Just listen. Then you can call me all the names you want," he mumbled softly. "Don't make me have to gag you again."  
  
I stopped moving, and he held me for a moment more. When he was sure I wasn't going to fight him anymore, he let go. He thought for a second, then looked like he had just remembered something that had been plaguing him. "But before I untie your hands, I'll need that pretty little knife of yours," he told me with an air of superiority.  
  
I sighed, remembering where I had hidden it. "Can't you just untie me, and then I'll give it to you?"  
  
He smirked. "Maybe I would trust you more if you hadn't cut me. But since I'm not falling for that, you might as well tell me where you've put it."  
  
"Do I have to?" I pleaded.  
  
"Yes." He blinked slowly, obviously not going to budge an inch until I surrendered the hiding place of my dagger.  
  
Damn. I cursed to myself, breathing deeply. "Inmybodice," I ran my words together, speaking fast.  
  
He did a double take. "In what?"  
  
"You heard me," I glared at the captain.  
  
He chuckled. "Indeed I did, love. Indeed I did."  
  
Reaching gingerly toward the top of my nightdress, I startled him by saying, "I better not catch you enjoying this." He grinned wickedly yet again. I felt his calloused fingertips graze my soft skin lightly. I shivered once more, and this time not in aversion.  
  
Gently, he extracted the knife from my bodice, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. He did, too.  
  
I snapped back into reality. "Are you going to untie me yet?"  
  
My knife unsheathed, he cut through the rope that had tightly bound my hands. I rubbed my wrists where it had cut into them. A slight look of concern crossed Sparrow's face before he returned to sitting where he had been when I came in.  
  
His eyes caught mine. "Now. We need to have us a little chat, savvy?"  
  
"What is there to chat about? You're planning to rape me and then let your filthy men have their ways with me as well. Then you'll probably kill me and dispose of the body in the ocean, leaving my family to wonder whatever has happened to me until the day they die," I shot crossly.  
  
An eyebrow was raised quizzically. "Well, love, if that's the way you want it, I suppose it could be arranged. Although that was not my original intention."  
  
Relief flooded through me briefly, though it was fleeting. "It wasn't?"  
  
A head shake. "Allow me to explain. My men won't bother you, at least not in that way, if they think you're... my, uh..." he trailed off.  
  
Apoplectic with rage, I stood up so quickly that my chair fell to the floor. "I am not going to be your, your, wench, Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Now, now, love, I didn't say you were. I said they are to think that you are." He gestured for me to return to my seat. "But in order for them to think that, certain arrangements must be made."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as where you'll be sleeping. How you're to act around the crew. Arrangements for your return. I assume you'll want to return home."  
  
Too many thoughts at once jammed my brain. "Sleeping arrangements?!" was the only coherent thought or speech I could make.  
  
"Calm down, love. You don't have to share a bed with me. But you will have to sleep in my quarters," he said tentatively, apparently nervous about how I was going to explode next. When I was silent, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As for around the crew, we can speak about them tomorrow."  
  
"And my return home?"  
  
He sighed. "Now, I can't make any promises about that. You see, me crew and I are after a bit of treasure at the moment. We can't make any detours."  
  
All of a sudden, everything that had happened in the past hour or so struck me, full on. The pirate raid, the men of La Libertad murdered, my kidnapping, and now that it might be God knows how long until I was to be returned home? I passed out and faceplanted on the table in front of me.  
  
I woke some time later, confused and disoriented, not remembering where I was. Surveying my surroundings, I remembered the kidnapping, the conversation with Sparrow... I realized I was sleeping in a bed. I wondered exactly how I had gotten here. The bed, I mean. I rolled over to find a half-naked Sparrow sleeping right next to me. Sitting bolt upright, I was so startled by his presence that I toppled off the left side of the bed.  
  
He woke at hearing me fall onto the hard floor. He stared down at me with raised eyebrows and started laughing. "Care to explain to me why we are sharing a bed?" I asked, blushing madly.  
  
"I thought I explained that to you last night," he told me.  
  
"Yes, but... I thought... Did you... Why..." I couldn't seem to make a clear sentence due to the shock.  
  
"Of course, love. In case you hadn't noticed, there's but one bed in here. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to sleep on the floor," he grinned. "Of course, you're already halfway there."  
  
I looked reproachfully at him as I pulled myself to my feet. He stood up, rummaged through a chest of drawers for a moment, and tossed a pair of breeches, boots, and a men's shirt on the bed. "Put those on," he told me. "You're going to work, just like the rest of us."  
  
I blinked at him slowly. "You're not serious, are you?"  
  
He smirked again. "You tell me, love. And don't think you're not getting off easy, either. Were you anyone else, or had you not done me a favor in the past, you'd be waking up in Barbossa's bed..." he trailed off, leaving me to my imagination. I shuddered.  
  
He got off the bed and closed the door behind him as he left. I mumbled curses at him and his crew while I was dressing, and until I reached the main deck. I scrubbed the poop deck, among other decks, until sunset later that day. I hadn't eaten anything all day except a hard crust of bread that had been thrown at me around noon.  
  
The crew had eaten supper quickly, and retired to their rooms to do God knows what. I was left alone on deck, unable to stand. My back was aching, my fingers raw, my skin sunburned, and my wrists still swollen from where the rope had cut into them the night before. I collapsed onto the deck, staring up at the stars. 


	5. Chapter 5

After laying there for a while, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Barbossa, Sparrow's first mate. He was staring down at me with hunger in his eyes. Getting alarmed, I forced myself to stand up and go back to Sparrow's cabin. Barbossa cut me off, making my passage impossible.  
  
"Yeh want some company tonight, miss?" he leered at me drunkenly.  
  
I tried to get past him again, to no avail. "Please, I just need to go downstairs."  
  
That answer didn't seem to make him very happy. He grabbed my bicep forcefully with one hand and dragged me in the direction of the first mate's quarters. I tried to yell for help, but his fist soon connected with my left eye. His free hand was then clapped over my mouth. I kicked backward as hard as I could, and felt my heel connect with the back of his knee. He fell, letting go of my arm. I ran as fast as I could toward Sparrow's cabin.  
  
I looked back to see Barbossa going back to his own rooms, and I ran straight into the captain's chest. I fell backwards onto the hard deck. When I looked up, he extended a hand to help me up. He grabbed me by the wrist, causing me to wince. Silently he turned and went down the steps to his cabin.  
  
When I got downstairs, he was waiting at the table for me. I sat down across from him in an uncomfortable silence. A minute passed. Sparrow sighed. He finaly spoke. "Barbossa won't bother you again. I'll see to it."  
  
I couldn't look him in the face, partly because one eye felt like it was swelling to coconut size, and partly because I was so ashamed. All I could do was mutter a very quiet, "Thank you."  
  
He circled around the table until he reached my seat. I tipped my head further downward. Strong, harsh fingers grasped my chin as he lifted my face to get a better look at my eye. He grimaced. In an uncharacteristically Jack Sparrow moment, he actually looked apologetic. "It'll heal quickly," was all he said.  
  
I nodded and stood to go to sleep. He kept a soft hold on my chin, though. His fingers moved upwards and softly grazed the bruise that was forming around my left eye. I swallowed heavily, taking short, rapid breaths. Chocolate eyes caught my own, and in some part of my mind, there was a voice telling me to turn away and go to sleep. About thirty seconds later, I did as the voice said, and laid down on Sparrow's bed.  
  
As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. I watched Sparrow's shadow remove its shirt and lay down beside me.  
  
I moved as far as I could towards the edge of the bed without falling off. I shut my eyes tight and hoped he wouldn't try anything. A little while later, I felt his arm flung over my body, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his bare chest. I could smell his personal aroma of salt and sweat, mingling together to form something almost sweet. I looked up and saw he was asleep.  
  
I woke the next morning, feeling my head rising up and down slowly with the pirate's steady breathing. One of his hands was entangled in my long hair.  
  
After two days similar to my first day on the ship, I finally got the nerve to ask Sparrow where we were going. He was slowly polishing a dagger when I asked him.  
  
He didn't even look up from the blade when he answered. "I told you, love. Treasure."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Captain, but where? And why? Is it treasure of the buried, sunken, or cursed variety?" He merely chuckled and went back to his dagger. Sighing, I asked, "And how much longer do I have to keep pretending I'm sleeping with you?"  
  
He looked up and stared at me seriously. "Until you go home."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
Placing the dagger on a window ledge, he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the table close to me. "Pay attention, love. If you want to live, you'll keep pretending we're the friendliest of bedmates. These men have but one use for women. I'm sure you can guess what." I shuddered. "If they don't think you're here for that reason, they see no need in you being here at all. And there's one way they'll see you off the ship. I can assure you it won't be a drop off at home and a polite goodbye."  
  
I sat silent for a moment. "So... I have to...you?" I grimaced, thinking the worst.  
  
Sparrow put his face in his hands. "No, love you don't have to. I swear on my honor I will not lay a disreputable hand on you. Unless, of course, you want me to." He paused for a moment to flash his golden grin at me. "However..." I groaned. I knew there had to be a 'however.' "The crew, dim witted though they are, will begin to suspect ulterior motives if they don't have any reason other than my word that you and I are, you know..."  
  
"I see," I told him. "So, one of them has to... witness something?" He gave a slight nod. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he held up a hand to stop me, listening for something my own ears could not detect. His eyes widened as I heard footsteps approaching. "Oh, no, not now Spa--"  
  
I was abruptly cut short by strong hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me toward him. My own mouth was soon covered by Sparrow's. My eyes were still open, wide with shock, and I could see him looking right back at me with warning in his eyes.  
  
Taking a split second to make a decision, I closed my eyes tight and deepened the kiss. I cracked one eye open, enough to see Sparrow looking surprised. The cabin door was thrown open by a crew member. One of Sparrow's hands was now tangled in my hair, the other around my waist. Desperate, and ignoring a silly fluttering in the pit of my stomach, I opened my mouth and met Sparrow's tongue with my own.  
  
The pirate who had opened the door stood with wide eyes and gaping mouth. He fumbled for the door, and closed it after him. The sound of his retreating and hurried footsteps apparently assured Sparrow that he could relinquish his hold on my lips.  
  
Opening my eyes, I took a step back from the captain, who was giving me an astonished look. "What was that about, love?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Feeling the heat of a blush creeping up my neck to my face and ears, I stuttered, "Well, I wanted that to look... um, authentic?" I traced my finger along the arm of a chair. "Since that's the only time that's ever going to happen, it had to look genuine, as I'm not going to go around being kissed by you in front of your crew on a daily basis, did I mention that that's never going to happen again--?"  
  
"You're rambling." The captain cut me off. He had returned to his normal way of looking at me now; unfazed, and slightly bored. "Well. G'night, then."  
  
He pulled off his boots and laid down in the bed. He stood up again, removing his shirt as he usually did. I tried desperately to not look at his naked torso, but instead I found my gaze riveted to a muscular, lean, and well-tanned body.  
  
I decided that I might as well go to sleep, too. I climbed into the bed next to Sparrow, after extinguishing the candles. Visions of that kiss played over and over in my head, making sleep a near impossibility.  
  
After what seemed like hours of waiting boredly for sleep to come, I was startled out of my daze by Sparrow's arm, again snaking around my shoulders, inviting me to use his chest as a pillow. I accepted the invitation, and was lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke before even Sparrow did. I found, to my great disgust, that his hand was cupping my left breast. I shot out of the bed quickly, to see that we had dropped anchor the previous night within sight of land. I felt excitement well up inside me when the thought struck me that we might be searching for treasure soon.  
  
Granted, I had never been on a treasure hunt before, and had no idea what I would do if the pirates even permitted me to come along with them.  
  
They didn't. The Black Pearl sailed for most of the morning, and in the afternoon I was called upon to carry supplies to the dinghys used for going ashore. Once the boats were loaded, Sparrow climbed into one of the boats, and they pushed off. He tipped his hat at me while they were rowing away.  
  
The next few days were uneventful. A large part of the crew stayed on board, and they spent most of their time gambling, drinking, or, more likely, both. I retreated into the captain's quarters, where I spent most of my time reading old ship's logs.  
  
In the middle of the fourth night after Sparrow had left, I heard men shouting, and ran up on deck. Crew members were being helped back on board, heaving sacks and chests full of what I could only assume was loot. I didn't see Sparrow for a while, until the last boat was being unloaded.  
  
His left arm was hanging limply by his side, dripping blood. He was swerving more than usual, most likely from blood loss. I ran to his side, and pulled his right arm around my shoulder so I could help him down the stairs to his cabin.  
  
About half way downstairs, he passed out. I hauled him inside, and dragged him into a chair. I immediately began tearing up strips from a nearby shirt to use as bandages. I cut away his blood soaked shirt, which was getting in the way of the wound.  
  
I couldn't help but gag at the sight. From inner wrist to elbow was torn up; I figured it was from a knife. It seemed likely that an artery had been severed, and if that were the case, he probably wouldn't live through the night.  
  
I tried to remember what little first aid I had been taught. I knew the wound had to be cleaned; if blood loss didn't kill him, infection would. Frantically searching around for some rum, I found a half empty bottle rolling around below the table. I soaked a strip of bandage in the alcohol, and gently dabbed at the cuts.  
  
I winced involuntarily, knowing firsthand the pain of alcohol on an open wound. I wiped away the majority of the blood and set to the task of bandaging. The bone didn't seem to be broken, so I didn't bother with a splint. By the time his arm was wrapped up, the blood flow was somewhat staunched, and not stemming from the cuts as freely.  
  
Checking to make sure he was still breathing, I dragged him to the bed and somehow managed to get him onto it. I spent the rest of the night watching him from a chair beside the bed. His breathing seemed regular enough. I prayed for his recovery, surprising myself that I cared so much.  
  
He slept for two whole days. Early on the second morning, I was awakened by his voice.  
  
"Love? Hello? Katherine!" he said as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud. I jerked up, and sat down lightly beside him. He had to look up at me from his position laying down on the bed.  
  
"Captain Sparrow? Are you alright?" I asked, checking the bandages to see if they needed to be changed, which they did.  
  
He gave me a very patronizing look. "Of course I'm not alright, I've lost half me blood!" he told me sternly, but grinned faintly while he said it. I breathed a sigh of relief. If he was healthy enough to be teasing me, he would be okay.  
  
I smiled at him. "What happened to you? I was so worried you weren't going to make it, you had lost so much blood, I don't know what would have happened to me--" He cut me off by raising up his good hand and placing two fingers over my lips.  
  
He raised a quzzical eyebrow. "Concerned for me, were you?" I felt the familiar heat of a blush spreading over my face. "Well, love, I'll be alright, no need to fret your pretty head about it any more." I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, yes, but it got my point across fairly well.  
  
I stared at him. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" he replied.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what events led to my nursing you back from a near-death state, causing me to get my only shirt drenched in your blood? Hm? Care to share, Sparrow?" I half-yelled, gesturing to the dried blood stains covering my shirt.  
  
His eyes wouldn't meet mine. "We hit a little snag in the plan, is all."  
  
I looked at him disbelievingly. "A little snag? A little snag? No, Sparrow, 'a little snag' implies something small and relatively unimportant. 'A little snag' does not mean you getting your arm all shredded up, and not to mention that if I hadn't done something, none of the crew would have, and you'd be dead! What would have happened to me then? I don't even want to think about it. You're the only thing that's been keeping me safe on this bloody ship." I muttered the last part quietly, realizing the magnitude of what I had said only after I had said it.  
  
Sparrow actually looked slightly ashamed. He swallowed hard, meeting my eyes hesitantly. "Sorry, love. But these things happen when you're a pirate. It's not all sunshine and rainbows, you know." I glared at him, and I could swear he shrank back a little. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and sit up; I had to help him in his weakened state.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled. "Thank you for what you did for me that night." He looked down and realized he was shirtless. "Although I notice you couldn't pass up an opportunity to try and get me naked, eh love?" He scratched at his bare chest with his good hand.  
  
I once again found myself trying to not leave my gaze riveted on his shirtless form. I occupied myself with pulling away his bandages to check the wound. Recoiling at the sight of the torn flesh and the cuts that had begun to scab, I found the bottle of rum I had used previously to clean his arm.  
  
Sparrow pulled his unbandaged arm back from my grasp. "What are you doing with that, love?" he asked, gesturing toward the bottle.  
  
Smiling wickedly, I said, "I have to clean the cuts, Captain. You don't want them to become infected, do you?" I dabbed at his arm with the liquor.  
  
Wincing at the stinging feeling, he gave me a rather perplexed look. "You, madame, are the epitome of evil," he told me, flinching again as I cleaned.  
  
Still swabbing, I merely gave his what I considered to be an innocent look; it really wasn't that much different from my wicked face. When I came to the deepest cut, I actually felt pity at seeing Sparrow's face. He was chewing on his lower lip, grimacing.  
  
I raised his arm slightly, and blew gently on the cut to ease the stinging. I lightly traced over the cuts with my forefinger, a concerned look subconsciously painted on my face. Glancing up into Sparrow's face, I saw he was staring at me with confusion in his dark eyes.  
  
I grabbed some bandages off the table, trying to concentrate on wrapping his arm again, though I could feel Sparrow's eyes on me. When I finished, he reached up with his right hand and cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.  
  
My eyes flickered nervously under his level gaze. He studied me for a moment before speaking, his face hardened. "That really scared you, didn't it? Seeing me like that?"  
  
I focused on a point slightly to the left of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
His features softened. "Look at me, love." I shifted my stare into his deep and bottomless eyes. A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Now his eyes moved away from mine. "I'm sorry I even got you involved in with my lot at all."  
  
I was touched by this rare display of emotion from the pirate captain. He leaned closer to me, staring directly into my eyes again. I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Jack."  
  
I think he was a bit surprised at hearing me call him Jack; he looked confused for a moment before finally dropping his hand from my chin. I realized I was breathing faster than normally and reluctantly pulled away from him. What could only be construed as a slight look of hurt was spread on his well-carved face, but it vanished before I could make anything out of it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Just realized I should have been putting disclaimers on this story. So, here it is: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. I didn't own it in any of the previous chapters. I will probably never own it. So there. I would also like to thank my kind reviewers. Thanks to DirrtyXtina87, K. Sparrow, Little Elfling, Snogging Withdrawl, Pirate Rhi, and the rest. And just so y'all know, I'm working on a few more POTC fics, one that's a Jack/You fic, one that's a POTC/HP crossover, and one that's a sequel to this. I am not sure if I want to continue the sequel, but if I get enough positive feedback from this one, I will try. The next chapter is the last one, and the end is very unsatisfying, so if you really want closure, I'm gonna need reviews telling me you want more. Heehee. I'm manipulative.  
  
Things soon returned to normal aboard the Black Pearl. After around a week of sailing, the ship docked in a somewhat hidden cove on a relatively small island. The pirates began disembarking; they were going to sell some of their loot, have a solid meal, a good night's sleep.  
  
I was ordered to stay with Sparrow; he insisted on letting me come onto land with the rest of them. Once into the first town we came upon, the crew split up and headed to various pubs.  
  
I followed Sparrow into a bar that would best be described as a dive; the air was so thick with smoke I could hardly see the pirate walking three feet in front of me. Once or twice I felt a foreign hand grabbing me. I had been given a dress Pintel or Ragetti had stolen on their last raid. The captain sat down in an empty booth in the back corner of the tavern.  
  
A busty redhead soon came over to take our drink order; not at all surprisingly, they were both rum. Sparrow had no sooner drained half his mug before he spotted someone that made him choke on his drink.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Love, please, get over here right now," he said tersely, patting the seat on his other side.  
  
I followed his gaze to see a rather official looking man in a Navy uniform searching for someone. "Why?" I questioned. "Please tell me that man isn't looking to arrest you, Sparrow."  
  
He gave me a strained smile. "As a matter of fact, he probably is. And if he does, well," he mimed a hanging.  
  
I crawled over his lap to block him from the Naval officer's view. He was speaking with the barkeep, who waved a hand in our direction. Sparrow turned his head away just as the officer looked to our table. He began to walk in our direction.  
  
Sparrow, his head still facing the opposite direction, whispered, "He's coming over here, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," I told him, quickly formulating a plan. "Stay here, I'll take care of it."  
  
I stood up, put on as seductive a smile as I could manage, and went to head off the officer. I put my hand on his arm and stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Fancy a tumble, love?"  
  
Flushing slightly, he looked abashed. "I'm terribly sorry, miss, but I really must see someone," he told me, looking at the table where Sparrow had been sitting. Yes, had been. He apparently had taken advantage of the momentary distraction and slipped away. Which presented me with the problem of being stuck in a disgusting bar with a Naval officer and no notion of where the only relatively friendly person I had spoken to in weeks was.  
  
The officer turned back to me. "My name is Captain James Walsh. And you are?" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the secluded booth where I had sat with Sparrow.  
  
I smiled halfheartedly. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I really must be going," I told him, trying to leave. He didn't let go. I sat back down, hoping someone would help me. "Virginia. Virginia... Davies," I introduced myself.  
  
Captain James Walsh signaled to the barmaid for some drinks. He downed his in one long swig and looked at me to do the same. I drank some, spluttering and coughing as I swallowed. I could have sworn Sparrow was seated in the booth directly behind Walsh, watching us. When he winked, I knew it was him.  
  
I tried to gesture for him to leave, lest he be seen again by Captain James. He didn't budge. Captain James, however, thought I was trying to get his attention. He droned on and on about his work with the Navy, steadily consuming more and more liquor. Every time I tried to get up, he grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me back down.  
  
After what must have been a keg of rum, Captain James thought we should take our "relationship" to the next level. He seized the back of my head and pulled my face to his. His breath was hot and smelled terrible. His scratchy chin rubbed harshly against my own. I struggled to pull back as hard as I could.  
  
Sparrow was still watching from the next table. I looked at him with panic in my eyes, and yet he didn't move. I moved my hands around the seats in the booth and my fingers struck something cold and sharp.  
  
My dagger. Sparrow had left me my dagger in the seat. I hesitated about attacking an officer of the Royal Navy, but I didn't have much of a choice, since he had complete control of my head. I screwed up my courage and gouged his thigh, dragging the knife toward his knee. He shrieked and let me go, and I shot out of the booth as fast as I could, upsetting the table.  
  
I ran from the pub and down the street, turning often and unpredictably in case he was following me. I finally got winded and slowed to a stop in an abandoned allyway.  
  
Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, I lowered myself to the ground. I cupped my face in my hands, trembling from the adrenaline. I heard footsteps approaching, and I quickly drew myself together, hiding the knife behind my back.  
  
"Put it down, love," said the approaching shadow in the voice of Jack Sparrow. I dropped the knife and walked slowly toward him.  
  
I felt like I was on the verge of tears, but tried not to let it show in my voice. When I was close enough, I couldn't help but reach out and slap him in the face. "You could have helped me there a bit, Sparrow, instead of letting me be molested by a dirty, smelly, disgusting Naval officer!" I hissed, making to attempt to hide my anger.  
  
He rubbed his cheek. "I suppose I deserved that. But you're alright, though?" he asked, worry etched in the shadowy lines of his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, no thanks to you," I snarled, bristling with hostility.  
  
He had a strange look on his face; it seemed to be one of admiration. "What?" I asked snappishly of his expression.  
  
He tried to look unconcerned. "I said nothing."  
  
"I'm in no mood to argue with you, Sparrow, you were thinking something about me, I can tell."  
  
He sighed. "I can't understand why you did that for me," he said quietly.  
  
I shrugged. "It's pretty simple. You'd've done the same for me. Well, maybe not exactly the same thing, but something nonetheless." I drew a ragged breath, and felt tears about to leak from my eyes. I tried my best to blink them away, to no avail.  
  
Sparrow reached out and, oddly, pulled me into a tight embrace that lasted only a moment. "Now, love, you're alright, no need to fuss," he said, though I could tell he really didn't believe it. He wiped away a single tear that left a trail down my sooty cheek with his thumb. His hand lingered where it was on my face as he drew toward me. His eyes roamed about my face as I watched his.  
  
I felt my stomach churning nervously as our lips were about to make contact. I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss. His lips faintly brushed against mine, and when nothing more happened, I opened my eyes again as Sparrow whispered, "We should get back to the Pearl."  
  
I turned around, huffily grabbing the dagger I had dropped and brushed past him, walking briskly back in the direction of the ship. Taking long strides, Sparrow quickly caught up with me, looking somewhat bewildered.  
  
He grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking any further. "What's got you in such a fit now, love?"  
  
I jerked my arm from his grip and kept walking. I began to wonder why I was so mad that he hadn't kissed me. In the middle of such a thought, I heard him mutter angrily from behind me, "Women."  
  
After a few minutes of stomping towards the docks, I realized Sparrow was no longer behind me. "Sparrow? Where the bloody hell did you go?" I shouted, turning around, expecting to see him.  
  
"Captain Sparrow? Jack?!" I screamed, the only reply being the sound of waves crashing on the shores. "I- I'm sorry?! Is this a joke or something?"  
  
I ran back to where I had last spoken to him. "Okay, Sparrow, you can come out, it's not funny anymore!"  
  
A swerving and obviously drunk man came toward me from a nearby pub. "If yer looking *hic* for yer friend the pirate, *hic* they took him to the *hic* jail," he hiccuped, gesturing in the direction of what I figured was the prison. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is it, my friends. this is the end. But it's not a wholly satisfying ending, if I do say so myself. So I hope (for your sakes) that I get enough inspiration to write some more of the sequel. Because I'm stuck. And I've written a total of about two pages so far. Not very encouraging, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Unfortunately. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour of running about frantically trying to find the jail, I discovered the bailiff locking up the old stone building for the night. I hid behind a nearby cart, waiting for him to leave. He tipped his hat at a passing man and was gone.  
  
Now my only problem was how I was going to get into the jail. I walked around the building, looking for any open windows, or perhaps instructions on how to break in. Near the back, I saw a small, ground level window with bars over it. The window was cracked and the bars were rusty.  
  
After several minutes of muttering curses and pulling, the bars came free. I kicked the glass in and slid through the opening, falling about ten feet to the floor. Once my eyes adjusted to the gloomy underground, I saw that I was in a cell. An occupied one, to be precise.  
  
Occupied, of course, by none other than Jack Sparrow. Apparently the break in of his jail cell wasn't enough to wake him from his slumber. I crossed the stone floor to him and nudged him in the ribs with a toe of my boot.  
  
He jerked and sat up, staring upwards into my face. His bewildered look was quickly replaced by one of happiness. "Come on, Sparrow. Let's go."  
  
"How the bloody hell-?" he wondered aloud. "And why?"  
  
I sighed. "I just can't leave you alone for one minute without you being arrested, or attacked or something. Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me."  
  
Soon I was on the receiving end of a glare from the pirate. He proceeded to try and heave himself out of the window. I had to give him a leg up before he could make it. Once above ground, he extended an arm downward to pull me back up.  
  
I had to jump to grasp his hand, and he dragged me upward. I was about halfway out of the hole in the wall when he let loose a loud grunt, and exerted a tremendous force, heaving me out in one tug. The inertia from the pull sent him toppling backwards and dragged me down on top of him.  
  
Dark eyes locked on mine. I felt myself moving up and down on top of him with each of his breaths. Sparrow grinned, and I smirked back. "I didn't know you preferred the top, love," he said, wiping the smile right off my face.  
  
I gave him a severe look, and before I could get up, one of his hands was on my head, bringing my face down to his. His lips met my own, and I kissed him back, as I realized I had been wanting to do for quite some time. Lips parted and tongues explored mouths other than their own. He wasn't particularly gentle; he kissed with such ferocity I felt that I was going to end up with bruised lips.  
  
This hardly mattered, though, as I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth. He moaned, although it was barely audible, when I left a trail of kisses from his lips, down his strong jawline to his Adam's apple. Sparrow nuzzled my neck, brushing my skin with his lips from where ear met jaw all the way down to my collarbone.  
  
I realized that an alleyway behind a prison might not be the best place to continue this. I tried to tell this to the captain as he covered my lips once more. I just felt him grin into the kiss before he began nibbling on my lower lip.  
  
A calloused hand snaked up to my shoulder and began tugging at my dress. Another hand was trying to unlace my bodice.  
  
Even though my inhibitions were impaired from what I was doing, I said, "Wait, Jack, stop. We, uh, probably shouldn't be doing this." I stood, extended a hand to him and helped him up from the street. He looked at me, injured, and began to walk back toward the Black Pearl.  
  
The look he'd given me broke my heart, and I stared at his retreating back, berating myself. When I reached the Pearl, he was already, at least to the casual observer, asleep. I felt another painful tug at my heartstrings, seeing him lying there, back turned on me.  
  
I shed my dress and put on one of his shirts that I wore as a nightdress. I lowered myself into the bed next to the captain. Instead of turning away from him, on the very edge of the bed, I lay so my front was pressed against his back. In a moment of boldness, I reached my arm over him and clasped his hand in mine.  
  
I didn't feel him grip it in return.  
  
The next morning when I woke, Sparrow was already up on deck. Replaying the previous night's events in my head as I dressed, I wondered how I was going to make right what I had so artfully screwed up.  
  
When I found him, he was trying to act the same as usual toward me, but ended up being coldly polite. That night he again slept with hs back to me. I didn't sleep at all. Thoughts raced through my mind. Why was I so upset that he was mad at me?  
  
After two nights of sleepless ponderings, it struck me. I was in love with Jack Sparrow. Not that this epiphany did anything to ease my mind, though. I found myself even more hollowed out and confused.  
  
A couple days later, Sparrow had returned to his normal self; drunken leering, swaying about, sexual innuendos left and right. At least he no longer seemed to be mad at me.  
  
One night after he returned to the cabin from gambling with the crew, I had resolved to tell him how I felt. He stumbled in, shutting the door behind him. Before I got a chance to say anything, he started to speak.  
  
"Love, you'll be going home in a few days. You'll be off this boat and I'll be out of your life, just like you wanted," he said, removing his boots.  
  
My heart rose into my throat before immediately dropping into the pit of my stomach. Tears stung my eyes. I collected myself. "Is that what you really think I want, Jack?"  
  
He stared at me from the chair he was sitting in. He heaved a sigh before saying, "It's not what you want that matters anymore, love. You'll be home soon. That's what you need, not being here with me."  
  
I chewed on a fingernail. "But being with you is what I need. I can't go home," I whispered. I don't know if he heard me. He acted like he didn't. "Jack, I--" I found myself at a loss for words. I stood in a dazed stupor for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
He got up to get into bed, and I cut him off. Not thinking at all, I kissed him before he could protest. After a fleeting moment of happiness, he pulled away. "No, love. Not today," was all he said.  
  
The next couple days are still a blur to me. The Black Pearl was docked on Tortola once again to drop me off. I knew I couldn't leave without telling Jack how I felt. I found him on the stern of the ship, staring at the sea.  
  
"Jack." He didn't acknowledge my presence. I stood next to him. "I have to tell you," my voice cracked. "I love you."  
  
His eyes flickered. He breathed deep, and held it for a moment before saying, "I know."  
  
My heart beat so fast I felt that it would burst. "And? Do you--?" I trailed off.  
  
He turned to me, voice quavering. "You can't ask me to tell you how I feel, love. Not when you're leaving."  
  
"Then show me how you feel," I told him, as he swooped in on me, kissing me with such passion I thought I would die. I never knew how something could be so bittersweet; so full of love and sadness at the same time.  
  
I don't know who broke the contact, but when it ended, he went back to gazing at the sea. He didn't turn around when I left, nor when I uttered my last words to him. "Goodbye, Jack Sparrow."  
  
All he did was mutter after me, "*Captain* Jack Sparrow." 


	9. Final Author's Notes

Hey, awesome readers of my fic! Padfoot's Pirate here, and, sadly, this isn't another chapter, so much as a way to give shoutouts to my wonderful reviewers. You all deserve hugs.  
  
And here are the shoutouts (in no particular order):  
  
Crystyna Beltane: Okay, I'm not really going to end it there. I have to say, though, I am having issues getting around to figuring out a plot for the sequel. Your ideas are appreciated, but I don't particularly like the types of fics that introduce a new character into the movie... they just sort of annoy me. I appreciate the input, though. And I'm very pleased that you like this story! ; )  
  
Captain Kat: I'm very glad that you like this fic. Just so you know, my best friend's name is Kat, and she (sometimes) goes by Captain, as she fancies herself a pirate. Cool, no?  
  
K. Sparrow: Haha, I'm elated to hear that I am annoying you so much with my very open ending. That's exactly how I intended it. And I'm working on writing more.  
  
DirrtyXtina87: Your obvious taste in music aside (sorry, but I really don't like Christina Aguilera. Or Britney. Or pop music in general.), you are one of my favorite people to hear from. I love people who respond so emotionally to things. I'm in the process of writing more. Well, not for this particular fic, but the sequel is all written out somewhere in the deep dark recesses of my brain. Scary...  
  
Pirate Rhi: Yeah, you caught me. The ending *was* a bit rushed. But I really wanted to end it the way I did, and I have extreme difficulty writing anything not directly related to the plot... you know, filler material. I just can't do it, especially when I'm focused on writing a scene in the future.  
  
Snogging Withdrawal: More is coming soon. And thanks about the liking my writing style... God knows my English teacher doesn't.  
  
Moraguse Nokami: Thanks! I don't really have that much to say to your reviews, because they're pretty short, but I tremendously appreciate your feedback and compliments.  
  
Legolas Stalker: First off, Leggy's mine. Sequel is being written as we speak. Well, not really, because it'd be hard for me to be writing two things at once, but whatever. In your last review, you said "YOU'D BETTER WRITE A #$%$#%ING SEQUEL," and I just have to wonder, what swear word were you using that you abbreviated with all the #%$'s? No cuss word I know has that many letters, and I'm always eager to learn more profane language.  
  
Emma: Thank you! You don't have to review all my chapters, though.  
  
Black_Nails: I will definitely contact you if I need some help! And there will be a sequel. I just finished writing through what will probably be the first chapter. I want to have written through at least chapter four before I post, though. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna go with the story. But I'm still contemplating. I'm also figuring out how to get Jack shirtless and/or naked. It must be done.  
  
And last, but certainly not least, to Me.: I'm very glad that you can relate to Katherine. That's what I aim for: realistic people. Ish. And I totally understand that the sword fight at the beginning sucks, but she's really not supposed to be all that good, and the fight was supposed to be over quickly. I didn't want her to be too skilled, because that just makes her more Mary Sue. And, if anything, that is my greatest fear. Well, writing a Mary Sue and clowns. They're pretty close. Your advice on the swordfight has given me inspiration to put another one in the beginning of the sequel. Next, I would like to ask if you would be interested in beta- ing parts of the sequel. Email me at hawaiigirl13@hotmail.com or just review and I'll see it. It's not that I don't like my current beta, because I do, but she's too busy being a diligent student to do much but fix my terrible sentence structure. And you offered excellent input on the story. So just contact if you're interested. 


End file.
